


four games they played (and one they didn't)

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 4+1 Things, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Mutually Unrequited, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Find me onDreamwidthandTumblr.





	four games they played (and one they didn't)

1.

“I’d clean your clock on Rainbow Road, though.”

“I’m insulted, Chat, I thought you said you _knew_ me.”

“Go get the Mario Kart, Marinette.”

“… you’re going to spend the whole race kicking my cart off the track, aren’t you.”

“It’s like you’ve met me!”

2.

“TAG!”

“GODDAMNIT CHATON GET BACK HERE! I will throw you in the _river_ , see if I don’t!”

“If you say so, my lady—but you have to catch me first!”

3.

“There is a basketball court in your bedroom. Why is there a basketball court in your bedroom?”

“Yeah. That was his solution to my saying I wanted to join a basketball team. If I want to bounce a half-kilo rubber ball around, better I do it somewhere I can break everything I own than somewhere there’s other people.”

“Right. Totally logical parenting. A plus.”

“You…see why I want to stay in school. Even if you do have to yo-yo me out of the way once a month.”

“… want to play foosball?”

4.

“Right hand blue.”

“—aaaack! I’m sorry Adrien I’m sorry I’m so sorry!”

“Easy, Marinette, nothing’s broken, my hand kind of went some inappropriate places too—Alya, stop laughing, can’t you see she’s embarrassed?”

“We’re playing Twister, dudes, what did you expect?”

“Shut up, Nino.”

“Anyway, Marinette’s happ—”

“SHUT UP, ALYA.”

1.

“I wish you’d stop asking, Chaton. This isn’t a game, you’re not going to win my heart by being persistent, and I don’t want to hurt you—but the more insistent you get, the more I think you won’t stop hurting me like this until I make a point of hurting you back.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](http://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
